50 Sentences
by GreendEATHpop
Summary: 50 Themes 50 sentences, rated for saftey. SkywarpxThundercracker


I would ask for people to be kind since it's my first piece up here but honestly I want to know if the writing doesn't flow or if it's complete crap. Feel free to flame me, I love fire.

SkywarpxThundercracker 50 Sentences challenge from LJ.

I don't own **any** of the characters mentioned here.

* * *

**Comfort** – There is very little about the Nemesis that's comforting but Thundercracker can't help but smile at the memories of Skywarp that the dilapidated structure brings up.

**Kiss** – It had been on impulse that Skywarp had first kissed him and though Thundercracker often complains about how impulsive his wing mate is he can't find anything to say about it now.

**Soft** – Nothing about him was soft, Skywarp was all sharp angles , but Thundercracker thinks he prefers him that way.

**Pain** – Skywarp used to believe that pain was a way of life, that everyone needs to suffer, now he can't think of anything worse than seeing Thundercracker in pain.

**Potatoes** – Even though Thundercracker knows they'll end up in the brig for this he can't help but think it's worth it just to see Skywarp grin like that, even if it is over a potato gun.

**Rain **– It's something Skywarp will never understand, his aversion to killing the humans and one of the few things he can do now is stand in the rain and let it wash away todays battle, it makes him feel clean.

**Secret** – They agreed to keep their relationship a secret but it's hard to keep things private when Skywarp is moaning loud enough for the Autobots to hear.

**Happiness** – Starscream knows and is holding his knowledge of their bond over their heads as blackmail but Skywarp and Thundercracker couldn't care less, content to forget about their Air Commanders threats and enjoy the overwhelming happiness that they're feeling.

**Quiet** – It's during the quiet moments of meetings that Skywarp forces flashes of when they interfaced last night and makes Thundercracker grin like an idiot, earning him glares from both Starscream and Megatron.

**Sordid** – Normally Skywarp was the one initiating the intimate situations so Thundercracker couldn't help but feel a little kinky at the fact that he'd just pushed Skywarp into a supply closet.

**Name** - Skywarp can't help but think Thundercracker's name is ironic considering how quiet he gets when he's got him pressed against a wall.

**Sensual** – Thundercracker rarely smiles but the look he's giving Skywarp is sending shivers through his frame and as Skywarp watches his bond mate grin he knows it's going to be a long night.

**Death** - Skywarp didn't need to look to know that Thundercracker had completely off lined, he had felt it through the bond and as he floated in space he smiled at the thought of following his bond mate soon.

**Sex** – Dr Arkeville had asked Starscream and Starscream had him ask Skywarp and Skywarp sent him to Thundercracker who was doing his best to explain interfacing to a human as his wing mates laughed in the background.

**Touch** – Thundercracker doesn't like being touched and Skywarp can fully appreciate the amount of trust he's been given, to touch his wing mate like he is.

**Weakness** – Their bond is a strength and a weakness, they both know what could happen if the Autobots figured out they were bonded but in the heat of the battle at Autobot City Thundercracker doesn't care anymore.

**Tears** – For only a moment Thundercracker envied the organic humans and their ability to cry, it was when he watched Skywarp finally emerge from the stasis chamber, he'd never been so relieved in his entire lifespan.

**Speed **– Thundercracker moves slowly, digits exploring sensitive wiring, it's driving Skywarp crazy and Thundercracker thinks that there is no reason in the universe to speed things up if Skywarp keeps begging like that.

**Wind** – Most would think Skywarp incapable of subtlety but most would be wrong, it was during the most inappropriate times that the purple and black seeker would cycle air over Thundercracker's wings, causing small jolts to run through his system.

**Freedom** – They were supposed to be on patrol but the temptation to fly aimlessly was too great, and Thundercracker thought that the only time he was truly free was when he could fly.

**Life** – It's after they've interfaced for the first time, when their systems are still cooling that they realize it's the first time they feel alive since waking up on earth.

**Jealousy** – It's irrational and he knows it, but seeing them, seeing Megatron praise Skywarp, makes him wish he could be loyal.

**Hands** – They're in the middle of a hallway but Skywarp's hands are sending the most amazing jolts of electricity through his systems and finding all the right wires and Thundercracker doesn't give a damn if they get caught anymore.

**Taste** – Thundercracker retreats to their room, with Skywarp in the infirmary it feels very empty and the thought of one half of the recharge berth staying empty leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

**Devotion** – Skywarp is and always will be entirely dedicated to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, knowing that his bond mate would put that before their bond hurt but he never questioned Skywarp about it, he told himself that he would be content to follow Skywarp in his devotion.

**Forever** – It was an unspoken promise they made to each other; forever or until the end.

**Blood **– The yellow Autobot had nearly killed Thundercracker in the last battle, Skywarp scanned the battle looking for the brother and when he found him he locked on, there were few human sayings he took to spark, but blood for blood was one of them.

**Sickness **– Skywarp had never feared getting sick, he had no reason to before but that thought was cut short by his fuel pump churning, he stood up and lost his balance but Thundercracker was able to haul him to his feet before he purged all over the floor of their quarters.

**Melody** – Thundercracker couldn't think of any sweeter music than the sound of Skywarp's engine firing when he was close to overloading.

**Time **– For beings that can live an infinite amount of years they both feel as if they're running out of time and neither knows why.

**Home** - It was dark, rusted, and damp but Skywarp couldn't think of a better place in the world as long as Thundercracker was there.

**Confusion** – There were times when Thundercracker wondered why he had sided with the Decepticons but seeing the yellow Lamborghini standing over his bond mate had cleared any confusion he had been feeling and he would make the Autobot suffer for what he had done.

**Fear **– It wasn't the thought of crashing that frightened Skywarp it was the fear of an uncontrolled fall, but then Thundercracker was always there to steady him.

**Lightning/Thunder** – Starscream can't help but liken them to the elements on this planet, Thundercracker, disrupting and distracting their enemies and Skywarp, not far behind, flashing all over the sky reigning down chaos and though he'll never admit it he can appreciate the amount of destruction the can create as a team.

**Bonds** – There were reasons why being bonded was against the rules, they both knew that if the one of them died the other would almost assuredly follow but neither Skywarp or Thundercracker could imagine any kind of life without the other.

**God** – Skywarp had never given Primus much thought until now, sitting outside the infirmary, he silently begged that Primus let Thundercracker survive.

**Wash** – Starscream went to the wash rack to get the dirt off his armor, what he found was his wing mates interfacing in the corner, Thundercracker had the decency to look sheepish but Skywarp wouldn't stop grinning.

**Gift** – Skywarp wasn't known for being sentimental and thats why Thundercracker was so surprised to find the small gift sitting on their recharge birth exactly one year after they had bonded.

**Smile **– He was covered in mech fluid, a testament to the ferocity of the battle they had waged but Thundercracker didn't give a damn because Skywarp was smiling.

**Innocence** – They both lost their innocence long ago and both take comfort in the fact that the other won't judge them.

**Completion** – Systems warnings had started flashing across Thundercracker's field of vision but he ignored them, he knew how close Skywarp was to overloading and nothing short of him off lining was going to stop him.

**Clouds** – Skywarp will never admit it but he's fascinated by thunder clouds because they remind him of his wing mate.

**Sky** – Skywarp could always tell when Thundercracker was upset, it was in the way he said his name.

**Heaven** – Thundercracker often thought of a place where the war never took place but he knows he would have never met Skywarp if the war had never happened, that's why he can't think of that peaceful place as heaven.

**Hell** – Skywarp was sure he saw hell in Thundercracker's optics when the yellow Autobot had attacked him from behind, Thundercracker knew that when he'd been injured Skywarp had unleashed hell upon all the Autobots within range.

**Victory** – Getting this close to Thundercracker was a small victory but it was sweeter than any successful energon raid Skywarp had ever been a part of.

**Defeat** – It was a general rule that if Skywarp didn't give up within a week then he would never give up, it was on the 8th day that Thundercracker finally conceded defeat and allowed his wing mate to drag him to the bar.

**Waves** – Thundercracker can't help but fidget in apprehension, he's never trusted either Soundwave or Shockwave and to have both of them so close so soon after Skywarp and himself bonded is nerve wracking, of course Skywarp is there to calm him.

**Jester **-Thundercracker knows the real reason why Skywarp is always joking, he knows the truth behind the words and pranks but they have an unspoken rule to never talk about it.

**Grave **– Cyclonus isn't sure why but the few times he's been inside The Crypt he's drawn to a certain marker, as if he knew the seeker at some point but he just can't seem to place the feeling.


End file.
